This invention relates to electronic commerce. More specifically, this invention relates to tracking consumers along the sequence of point-of-sale platforms that they visit and having information generated from their activity at one POS platform accompany them to other POS platforms.
Nichtberger et al., U.S. Pat. Re-Issue No. 34,915 (1995), teaches a system for distributing, redeeming and clearing merchandise coupons. FIG. 1 illustrates a system including an operations center 8 cooperating with local stations 10. Each of the local stations 10 is located at, say, a supermarket where coupons are to be distributed and redeemed. The operations center 8 typically is centrally located with a view toward ease of communication between it and each of the local stations 10.
The operations center 8 contains a data-entry system 12, an image-capture system 14 and a central processing unit 16. The image-capture system 14 enables video images of the coupons to be presented at the separate stores.
Each of the local stations 10 includes an automated UPC scanning checkout system 18 and a local coupon distribution and redemption (CDR) unit 20. After the customer inserts a special card into the unit, the local CDR unit 20 presents an electronic display to the customer of the coupons which are available for redemption. The customer then selects the coupons which he or she wishes to redeem. The CDR unit 20 records the selection and makes information identifying the customer and the selected coupons available to each of the checkout stations which comprise the checkout system 18 of the supermarket.
At FIG. 4, Nichtberger describes a method for coupon selection (distribution) and redemption. Customers using a CDR unit 20 are initially presented with advertisements. Normally, the advertisements run until a special card is inserted into a card reader.
Immediately after recognizing the special card, the card reader checks the card to determine when the user previously accessed coupons in that type of retail outlet. Thereafter, the possibilities are several. If the card indicates that the user accessed the system in that type of retail outlet during some predetermined time period, a screen appears explaining that the card is not valid in that type of store for the remainder of the time period. If the user's last access to the coupons in that type of retail outlet was not during the most recent week, the customer proceeds to select coupons.
A screen is filled with coupons. The user has a predetermined time to choose coupons or to touch the “hold” or “next” space before a next screen filled with coupons is displayed. If a coupon is chosen, that choice is noted under the user account number.
After the last screen, a notation to the effect that the special card was used (including the period of such use) is recorded on the card. The customer's coupon selections are entered in a file.
Coupon-selection information is reported via a communications link to the local processor which controls the store's automated checkout (UPC code scanning) system. This facilitates a subsequent comparison of coupons selected to purchases made.
After the user has made his purchases, he goes to one of the checkout stations and presents his card to the attendant at the station. A card reader reads the card, and the checkout system 18 then automatically credits the customer for the coupons the customer has selected where there are corresponding purchases against which the coupons are to be applied.
Thereafter, information regarding the redeemed coupons is transmitted to the central processing unit 16 which then automatically debits the manufacturer who distributed the coupons and credits the supermarket corresponding to the local station 10 at which the coupon was redeemed.
The Nichtberger system, however, is limited in several respects. For example, the Nichtberger local stations 10 include both a CDR 20 and a scanning checkout system 18, indicating their placement at checkout lanes. This placement, however, requires that some checkout-lane space and availability be sacrificed to permit shoppers to make pre-shopping coupon selections in the checkout-lane space. Retailers are loathe to reduce the throughput of their registers—for fear of frustrating and ultimately alienating customers.
Further, the operating center 8 communicates with multiple local stations 10. These local stations are located within one retailer only.
Finally, Nichtberger requires that any redemption of coupons 120 occurs at a location having a CDR unit 20. The CDR unit 20 allows a customer to identify himself to the local station 10. POS platforms that do not include the equipment for processing the special coupon cards cannot enjoy the benefits of the Nichtberger system.
It is desirable, therefore, to better use the limited, valuable space in checkout lanes by not selecting coupons at the POS platform (except under certain circumstances—the consumer is making coupon selections while checking out, for example).
It is further desirable to carry the coupon-selection information as well as other information from the coupon-selection device to whatever POS platform the consumer visits. Different consumer platforms may be in different retailers.
Finally, it is desirable to eliminate the need for specific CDR units.
These and other goals of the invention will be readily apparent to one of skill in the art on reading the background above and the description below.